


Escalation

by marmolita



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Elektra have sex in the university library.  That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escalation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercurialfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurialfan/gifts).



> Mercurialfan sent me a prompt for College!Matt and Elektra sneaking somewhere they're not supposed to be and having hot sex and almost getting caught, so here is some porn. :D

It's become a sort of game for them, one-upping each other in finding riskier, more public places to have sex. Elektra started it, because of course Elektra started it, baiting Matt with dirty whispers in his ear and brushing her hand teasingly close to his groin at one of her father's parties until he shoved her into the bathroom and took her on the edge of the sink. He retaliated by starting in on her while she was driving, his hand creeping up her thigh, telling her all about what he wanted to do to her -- she ended up pulling over on the side of the highway and tugging him down between her legs, open to the air in a convertible, with cars whizzing past the whole time.

In any case, it's only escalated from there, and now Matt's nearly out of his mind with arousal from the way Elektra has been whispering filth at him from across the room. They're at the library, and he's got his textbooks spread out in front of him, but he's run his hands over the same paragraph five times and hasn't managed to absorb a single word it says. "I'll wait for you to finish your homework," she'd said when she arrived, but god knows Elektra isn't a woman who waits for what she wants. About ten minutes after she settled into the cushy arm chair at the end of the row of study cubicles, she licked her lips and started talking, a low, steady stream starting with _I love watching you work_ and _are your fingers as sensitive to the goosebumps on my arms as the braille in your books?_ and moving on to _I want those clever fingers inside me_ and _I'm so wet for you, Matthew, can you taste it?_

He can, as a matter of fact, he can taste her on the air and smell her and she's just as wet as she says she is, and his cock is aching between his legs, and there are so many students here but god, _god_ , he needs to be inside her right now. Matt slams his books shut, startling the students in the cubicles next to him, and throws them hastily into his bag. He unfolds his cane and makes his way into the stacks, not needing to even listen to her heart or her footsteps to know that Elektra is following him.

They're barely out of the main study area when she catches up to him and pushes him up against the shelves, lips hot on his and body pressing up against him. Matt drops his cane and bag and gets his hands on her hips, on her ass, on her breasts, sliding over her curves before slipping down to the hem of her skirt. He stops suddenly, and Elektra freezes too, as a student takes a book off the shelf on the next row down, and then she's giggling and pulling him by the hand farther into the stacks.

He slams her into the shelves this time, hand sliding under her skirt and pulling her panties aside, and she moans when his fingers push into her, slick and easy. "Keep it down," he whispers, kissing the spot just beneath her ear, "we're in a library." Her hips shift forward, forcing his fingers deeper.

"That sounds like a challenge, Matthew." She gets her hand on his dick through his pants and squeezes, and Matt bites back a groan before it can get out. He gets his thumb on her clit in revenge, rubbing in circles as she breathes harder and faster. There's someone coming, a few rows down, but he doesn't stop, not this time. Elektra's fingers are working at his fly, opening his pants, and then she's pulling back enough to shimmy out of her panties and climbing him like a tree.

Matt holds her up with his hands on her thighs and pushes into her, biting his lip to keep from coming too soon at the feeling of her tight heat around him. Elektra pulls his hair, tugging his head back as she attacks his throat with her lips and teeth, and he starts thrusting into her with urgency. The person he heard coming stops a row away and runs their finger over the spines of the books, looking for something.

Elektra tightens her muscles around him and Matt can't stop himself from making noise, even though he gets his lips on hers just in time to muffle the sound. She knocks a book off the shelf as she snakes a hand between them to rub herself, the crash loud enough to make the person in the next row jump. He knows it's too much, too fast, and he's not going to be able to hold on, but that's okay because when they do this in public Elektra never lasts very long either. He bites her lower lip, tugging it between his teeth the way she likes, and digs his fingers harder into her thighs. Her breathing speeds up and hitches and that's it, the sound of her breathing enough to push him over the edge, burying his face in her neck as he moans his release. She follows him moments later, louder, legs clamping down on his hips.

"For crying out loud, that's the third time this week. Get a room!" the person in the next row mutters, and Matt and Elektra both start laughing, giggling uncontrollably as they slide down to the floor.

"Didn't know this was such a popular spot," Matt says to her as they're leaving.

"Mmm," she replies. "Maybe we should come again sometime, see if anyone wants to join us."

Matt laughs, and it takes him a moment to realize she's not laughing with him this time. "Wait, are you serious?"

Elektra bumps him with her shoulder. "Wouldn't want to let ourselves get too boring, would we?"

If there's one thing Elektra never is, it's boring.


End file.
